


One Moment Before

by redpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, basically everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpotter/pseuds/redpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We love seeing them fall in love in a thousand different ways. Thinking of that, I’ve written ten small drabbles about that one moment before they kiss for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment Before

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt put the major character death warning because it's only in one of the drabbles and that seemed a bit extreme. but if you don't want to read that, avoid the IV!  
> pls don't forget to leave your comments and kudos when you're done! thank u <3

**I.**  It was exasperation, perhaps, that took over Draco’s head. His mind tried numbly to hold on to that moment, to make that feeling last forever. Harry liked him. Harry was leaning in, and Harry liked him, and in that moment Draco knew that nothing else mattered. Because Harry Potter liked him back, and he had the most beautiful green eyes, two green oceans that Draco wanted nothing more than to drown on them. Before pressing their lips together, Harry had his arms around Draco, and Draco knew that that was the place he’d never want to leave. 

 **II.** Harry’s heart was pounding. Malfoy had a stupid smirk on his face, and the world was spinning too fast, feelings pumping through his veins rapidly and messily. But the time seemed to slow down when Harry got closer to him. He felt like they were underwater, a second lasting a lifetime, the second before their lips joined together and everything outside of them stopped mattering.

 **III.**  They were smiling. Potter had told a stupid joke and Draco had been the only one who laughed, and their eyes locked together. They were so close. In the back of Draco’s mind, something felt like it was in the right place. Maybe this was always meant to happen, maybe everything had been leading to this second where he was staring into Potter’s eyes before both of them went closer and closer until there was no more distance between their mouths.

 **IV.** Harry had his hands clutched on Draco’s arm. Tears sprouting from his eyes as he watched the other boy struggling to breathe. Draco didn’t seem afraid for the first time. Instead, he gathered all the strength he had left in his dying body and grabbed Harry’s face. One second before it happened, he understood. It was the last time his gaze would be locking with those beautiful grey eyes, and they never looked more alive. Draco breathed on Harry’s mouth before kissing him and Harry knew that it was one of the lasts breaths he would ever take.

 **V.** In that small instant, Draco knew that everyone who had ever told him that they wouldn’t fall in love was wrong. Or maybe they were right, because this was different than falling in love. It was more like falling into place. He understood it one second too early, when Potter blinked at him, one eye at the time, and gave him his crooked grin. He understood that it was inevitable, and he breathed deeply before their lips were together. Because he knew that the next time he took a breath, he would finally be where he belonged.

 **VI.** Anger was burning on Harry’s gut, he wanted to kill Malfoy, slice him in a thousand little pieces and then throw those tiny pieces on the Black Lake. The other boy had an insufferable smirk and Harry wanted to swipe that damn expression from his face. He was going forward to punch him in the face, of course, but something changed as he faced the boy and the smirk seemed to need something else. Harry would vanish it with his own lips.

 **VII.** It was a tiny little second when Draco’s heart shifted and he ran. For the first time he wasn’t running from something, but towards something, and Harry’s mop of dark hair got closer, Draco’s heart was suddenly caught on his throat. He understood it now. He couldn’t be anywhere else. Harry smiled. Draco smiled back and placed his smile on top of Harry’s.

 **VIII.** Draco’s eyes were the thing Harry loved the most about him. They were like two glittering moons, and when he smiled everything seemed to go somehow darker in comparison to how he glowed. His nose was too long and too pointy, but Harry loved it with a fondness he had never felt before. Harry loved him. It consumed his whole soul and body, and when Draco had one of those small smiles that were the truest and was looking at nowhere in particular, Harry pulled him closer and closer until there was nothing between them.

 **IX.** This was Draco’s last chance to get it, this was the last time Harry would ever look at him in the eye with love and not complete hatred, so Draco decided that it couldn’t hurt to make him hate Draco a tiny second earlier. It wouldn’t matter anymore, Draco had to get his last wish, and what he wished for was to have Harry all over him just one time. Harry was clueless and that’s how Draco liked best, and the other boy didn’t pull away as he went towards him.

 **X.** Mismatched breaths. Glowering eyes staring at each other fiercely. Harry felt like nothing else existed. The universe had limited itself to the sound of their uneven breaths, to electricity flying between them. Harry wasn’t afraid of the next second, he was terrified, but he was even more afraid of the all the previous seconds in which he had lived without knowing this. It was like he had finally met his destiny, the point of it all. His whole life had guided him towards it, so, not one second too early or too late he went to get it.


End file.
